Storm
by Louisa4533
Summary: Thalia beats up Luke after he took the ones she loved. I have actually no idea where the heck this came from, but oh, well. AU. Oneshot for the time being. May elaborate on it after I finish my PJO series. Percy POV. I don't own PJO! I wish, though. Hope you like it! Please R&R.


I tackled Luke off of Annabeth and punched him squarely in the face. "You-" _punch_ "dare-" _punch_ "touch-" _punch _"her!" _kick_ "I'll-" _upcut _"kill-" _lefthook _"you!" _punch_

I slammed my fist into his iron stomach, probably bruising my own knuckles in the process. Luke whipped a sword off the coat-of-arms in the ruins of the medieval castle. I uncapped Riptide.

There was a reason, I found out, that Luke had been called the best swords' man in 300 years. There was also a reason why I beat him on my first go with him.

Ireland was an island, and therefore I was strong in any direction, which just put another point in my favor. You needed to put me in the middle of Russia, not Ireland, to get me off of my almost-constant high from water. Any source of water was great, whether it be a faucet, a stream, river, lake, gulf, sea, or ocean. Now that my powers had enhanced, a drop of water within a forty-mile radius was sensed by me. And since Ireland's greatest with is 189 miles, I can cover a pretty good portion of Ireland.

Luke slashed at me, and the steel against celestial bronze created a shower of sparks. I struck back, and managed to get a long and shallow slice across his ribcage.

"Let her go, Luke," said a strong voice from the entrance.

The duel between Luke and I froze, and three pairs of eyes turned. Thalia, in all her death-to-Barbie-t-shirts glory, stood there with her hand encased in electricity.

"Let her go," she repeated.

"Or what?" Luke said.

"I'll use you-know-what."

Luke paled. "You wouldn't."

Thalia replied calmly, "Then you obviously don't know me."

She slammed her electricity-covered hand into the ground, and thunder cracked open the sky. Outside, it went from noon to dusk in thirty seconds.

Thalia stalked towards Luke menacingly. "You took the ones I loved, one _you _traveled with for two years. You took them, my little sister, my cousin and practically brother, and now you will feel my pain."

Her electric blue eyes crept me out, since they were swirling with sparks.

Lightning flashed above us, lighting up the world. The lights flickered once, then went out completely. The double-doors that were still open from Thalia's arrival swung back and forth from the gale of the storm that she was creating. Lightning flashed above us again, and silhouetted Thalia as she stalked slowly towards Luke.

Luke seemed frozen in place, staring at her.

"You know what I did when I found out my little sister whom I had fed and loved was gone?"

I backed away, and across the room, I saw Annabeth doing the same thing. This was Thalia's fight alone.

Luke shook his head jerkily.

"I swore that I would hunt you down and make you hurt like I did. And then my cousin disappeared, going after Annie. You know what happened then?"

Luke swallowed, understandably, as Thalia was nose-to-nose with Luke.

"I cursed you. You won't be able to touch anybody I love without getting severely shocked. You know how much that pained me to do, Luke?"

Luke swallowed.

"But then," she hissed, "you wouldn't know, because you _are not Luke._" Thalia jumped, turned in midair, and kicked him with such force he slammed into the back wall and the stone cracked. His head rolled back, and I winced. Being on the opposing side of Thalia was not fun and normally did not end well for you. If I didn't hate his guts so much, I would've felt sorry for him.

Thalia landed in a shallow crouch.

"Let's go home." she said tiredly.

But I looked back, once, and I realized that where Luke had fallen to the ground, it wasn't Luke. It was some kind of creature that immited dangerous waves.

I looked down at myself, tired and weary and sliced up, and looked at Thalia, who looked about ready to pass out from exhaustion from summoning that storm which had cleared, and looked at Annabeth, who looked worse than Thalia. I needed to concentrate on them. Whatever it was, it could wait.


End file.
